The use of chlorofluorocarbons or hydrochlorofluorocarbons as foam-blowing agents has been banned due to concerns that their release damages the ozone layer. More recently, foam-blowing (addition of a volatile material to a polymeric mixture to cause a bubbled matrix which imparts insulation or cushioning value) has been accomplished through use of 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (245fa); however, concern has been raised about the Global Warming Potential of this material.
Once candidate to eventually replace 245fa in these applications is trans-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd(E)). This material also has potential use as a solvent. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,475, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A second candidate to replace 245fa for application in single component foam blowing applications is trans-1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (1234ze(E)). See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,230,146 and 7,485,760, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A process used for the production of fluoropropanes and halopropenes including 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd), 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (1234ze) and 245fa is taught in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0168482 A1. These compounds are typically formed in a complex product mixture including other fluoropropanes and/or halopropenes in addition to reactants and other byproducts.
One problem recognized in this art has been the continued need for an economical process for the continuous preparation of 1233zd(E) and 1234ze(E). Compound 245fa will continue to be needed for some time as it is slowly phased out and new products are slowly phased in. Accordingly, the present invention provides an integrated process to co-produce these three compounds, starting from one common feed material, namely 240fa.